Totsuzen Na Ai: Unexpected Love
by Kiara-Ongiri
Summary: Selfish as he is, he mindlessly wanders into the East Corridor. There a girl, Tomoe Tamashii, awaits for his arrival without knowing it. His servant, knowing the past of this girl dares not to reveal it, fearing his life...who will end up with who? R


A.N: These character's belong to me, and me only. And the other member's of Artistic, but the only other member of Artist that goes to is LilYasha. Me and her ownthese characters, you cannot take them whatsoever unless you ask, because this story is being made into a manga 

**Totsuzen Na Ai: Unexpected Love**

Chapter One-The Forbidden room

"Get me a glass of water!" he ordered

There he sat, in his bed, near his desk. No one dared to try and scold him of all his sins, not even his own mother. Now this is probably the part where you start to think 'What a selfish person!' and grin afterwards thinking this story will end all happy and gleeful! Yeah right! You've got to be kidding, there's no way I'd let that happen in MY story! Besides the 'They lived happily ever after' does NOT apply to this story. Ahem...anyways back to the story...

"I'm gonna go wander the mansion!" he bellowed out, getting out of bed and walking out into the hall

Everyone looked at his retreating figure, they disliked how they were treated; but they could do nothing about it. After all he is royalty.

"Master Shinju!" a servant yelled at the distant figure.

Shinju turned his body around and peered at his favorite and most trustworthy servant, Haku. Now Haku was Shinju's age, which was 18; he had dazzling blue-grey eyes and dark blue shoulder length hair. On the other hand, Shinju, had jet black hair complete with amber-grey eyes. He too was 18. The difference? Well Shinju is a prince, and Haku; a servant.

"Well what is it?" Shinju questioned, raising an eyebrow

"You are not permitted to enter the East Wing! Don't try and sneak out like this!" Haku yelled

The other servants gasped as they saw Shinju sigh and walk back towards the door.

"You're right Haku" Shinju smiled

Haku flushed red, for everyone was looking at him. Shinju waved them all away except for Haku. He then leaned on the window sill and glanced at the birds.

"It is nice in spring? Yes?" Haku laughed

"Don't be so sure of yourself." Shinju glanced behind him

Haku suppressed a laugh, and managed to look out the window before he let out his laughter.

"Ahahaha!" he finally let out

Shinju turned his head in Haku's direction and looked at him weirdly.

"You can't fool me into thinking its spring!" Haku laughed

"I wasn't the one who said that it was spring. That was you. Besides it's almost winter." He said

"It looks so much like spring though!" Haku groaned, clutching his side

"That's what you get for laughing too much" Shinju smirked

Haku got up and glared at Shinju.

"You better go to your room" Shinju said, pointing at the almost risen moon.

"Yes sir" Haku bowed and started to leave

"No formal stuff, _please_" Shinju pleaded

"Yes _sir._" Haku joked and shut Shinju's bedroom door.

Shinju took the chance to make sure no one else was looking, or near his spot. He quickly went to the balcony and started climbing up the rope he had put up earlier, it lead to the roof. As he climbed he thought he heard someone, or look at him.

"If this is a dream, please don't let me wake up when I'm this close..." he said to himself

He was always afraid of heights, yet he'd climb _tall_ things and climb down without a scratch.

"I hate heights..." he mumbled

But as he grabbed another section of the rope his fingers slipped and he fell, luckily there was a window as he held onto the window sill with his bare hands.

"Hey this is a North Wing window..." he groaned as he pulled himself up slowly

He looked around; the room was lit with candles.

"What a dreadful place..." he narrowed his eyes at the bed, someone was sleeping in it.

'_Great..._' he thought

He slowly tip-toed across the room and opened the door. Slowly shutting it, making sure no sound was made. He became very cautious and finally got out.

'_Damn...gotta be more careful!_' he rapidly thought as he made his way east, towards the east wing. He didn't care if he got in trouble; someone else would be punished in his place anyways.

"What's that sound?" he looked up, he was in the East Wing alright, but who was making that sound?

The sound became louder and clearer, someone was obviously crying. Steadily he touched the doorknob and turned it.

"Who's in here!" he ordered as he entered

"...me..." a soft voice answered, it was a girl's.

"Who's 'me'!" he yelled

His shoulder became cold as soon as he stepped into the middle of the room; he turned and was face-to-face with a girl.

"Whoa!" he jumped back "Tell me who you are!"

"Tamashii" she stated, her eye's never moving "Tamashii Tomoe."

She was wearing a dark blue kimono with a light blue sash tied at her waist; she also had dark brown hair with blue tips at the end. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of purple, they were violet.

"Why do you keep gazing upon me?" she questioned

"I...uh...you see..." he started

"I see...you are Prince Shinju I presume?" she asked

He nodded slightly, and inched forward towards her. He had never seen a woman, nor girl his age look so pretty. He hadn stretched out..and she stepped back looking away.

"How do you know me?" he asked, puzzled

"I see and hear you complain to your servants as you pass by on your daily stroll in the afternoon." She pointed towards the window

He looked at the window, and was about to say something.

"Why is this the for-" he turned and saw she had left

He sighed and stated walking back to his room.

"Master Shinju!" Haku yelled, waving his arms

Shinju walked up and it gave Haku time to study the emotions on Shinju's face. Shinju was upset about something, and not throwing a temper like he usually did.

"Were you just in the East Wing?" Haku finally asked

Shinju just stood there, glaring at Haku.

"I'm going to bed" he stated and brushed past Haku.

Haku followed obediently and watched his master and friend continue to be angry. Soon enough the reached Shinju's room and Haku opened the door for him.

"Feh..." was all Shinju said

Shinju rarely smiled, the only times he ever smiled was probably at Christmas, or when he got something really special. So instead of asking what was wrong, Haku decided to ask what happened; he opened his mouth to talk.

"Why is there a girl in the Forbidden Wing?" Shinju asked

A girl? No one was _EVER_ allowed to enter there, so then why was there a girl?

"I..." Haku was frustrated; he ran his fingers through his hair.

If no one was there, then why did he mention a girl?

"I...I'm not sure, no one really knows" Haku answered "Besides no one is there."

"Yes..Yes there is!" he argued "A girl!"

"No one has entered that dreadful place since about 30 years ago." Haku protested "If there really is a girl there then what's her name?"

Ha, Shinju wouldn't be able to answer that, because Haku thought he was joking

"Her name was Tamashii Tomoe" Shinju answered

Haku stopped, he froze in place. That name...where was it from? Ah yes, he remembered now.

His father had been a servant to the king, Shinju's grandfather. It was about a month after a new law was placed, a young girl about 17 or 18 years old had started working there in the East Wing. Later that year a band of thieves rampaged the mansion and killed anyone that got in their way. Somewhere hidden in the mansion was a valuable treasure, and they had come for it. The girl was frightened because the treasure just so happened to be in her room. Well the thieves had chased everyone out, except for the girl (which they didn't know was there) so they could search all over. The king was furious and called out for his soldiers but found them all dead. The girl tried her best to protect the treasure the best she could, for she thought it'd be better for everyone. Eventually she was killed in result of her ways, and the treasure was stolen. No one was really hurt that day; none were or bothered to be in their way, except that one girl. She was the only person who had died that day in that very room. The girls name...Tamashii Tomoe.

"What's wrong Haku?" Shinju asked sternly

'_How could Tamashii Tomoe be alive? She died in the East Wing. No one could've saved her.. _'

"You should've seen the kimono she was wearing." Shinju said

"What did it look like?" Haku asked, placing himself in a chair

"She had a dark blue kimono, with a light blue sash. Her hair was a dark brown, and her eyes...her eyes were a pretty shade of purple" Shinju answered "Although her kimono was stained with spots of..

"Of what?" Haku looked over at Shinju

"Red" he stated and climbed into his bed and fell asleep instantly.

That was it, when they entered the East Wing the following day after Tomoe's death they found her in that exact same outfit, with a few blood stains. The doctor had said they might've beaten her to death trying to get to the treasure. And so Shinju's grandfather made the East Wing off limits so she could rest in peace. That's how the East Wing got it's name 'Forbidden'.

Haku sighed, having sympathy for Tomoe, and left the room. He had enough for today, it was always exhausting to take care of Shinju.

Next Morning-

"I said 'Ice' water!" Shinju ordered a servant

'_Sometimes I think he's related to those thieves.._' Haku thought as he walked down the hall, past rushing servants.

"How can you stand him?" one asked the night before

Thoughts ran through his head, soon he was off in his own little world.

"Haku!" a feminine voice said quite loudly

He looked up, there was a woman with blue eyes and brown hair. She embraced him and held him in place. Right then and there he awoke from his dreamland.

"Long time no see!" she smiled letting go of him

"Umm...do not mind me asking, but how do you know me?" he asked

She stood there stunned at his response to her hug.

"It's me! Princess Karen!" she giggled

"Karen?" he tilted his head slightly and thought for a moment "Oh, its you Karen."

She nodded

"You've become more beautiful last time I saw you" he said

She blushed slightly, then shook her head.

"Where's Shinju?" she asked stopping

"In his room I think." He replied

"Master Shinju is not in his room at the present time." A servant said "he told us to take today off."

Haku blinked, he wasn't the type to listen to reason; well at least Shinju wasn't.

"Oh god no.." Haku spoke up

"What! That sounds more like his father, than Shinju!" Karen said and looked over at Haku

"He went there again..." he sighed

"Went where?" she asked

He pulled her into the nearest empty room.

"The East Wing." He whispered

"WHAT!" she screamed and ran off

She ran down the hallways, passing servants, a doctor, and some paintings. She stopped at the large double doors that led to the East Wing or as she called it East Corridor. She made sure no one was watching and slowly opened the door and walked in, shutting the doors behind her gracefully. She continued down the hallway, listening for Shinju.

"I don't believe it!" she heard Shinju say

Slowly but steadily she opened part of a door she had heard Shinju behind and peered inside. There Shinju sat, he was sitting upon a chair. She opened the door a bit more and then noticed someone else standing in front of Shinju. She quietly shut the door slightly and peeked.

'_Who is that?_' she thought, she shut herself up mentally when she saw him about to talk.

"So there really was something hidden in here?" he asked

The figure nodded, and Karen saw it was a girl.

"Yes, although they succeeded in retrieving it." She said

"So..Tomoe, why is this the only part of the mansion that's 'Forbidden'? I mean you live here, but no one else does." He asked once more

"That I do not know" she answered

Karen gasped, and ran out the double doors. Shinju was never nice to anyone, not even to Haku.

"HAKU!" she yelled bursting into Haku's room and cried on his lap

Haku turned around in his chair and felt his pants become soaked. He looked down and saw Karen crying on his own lap, he blushed madly.

"Ermm..why are you crying?" he asked, the redness in his face started fading

"Shinju was with another woman!" she complained through her tears.

'_She must mean Tomoe..._' he though '_Now it's obvious she likes him..._'

He smiled down at her

"It's ok, no need to worry." He lied

'_HA! I say no worries but I'm worried!' _he rapidly thought

She stayed in his arms for awhile and cried the entire time.

"That was long." Shinju said putting his hands behind his head

He stopped at his door and was about to open it when he heard crying; he walked over to Haku's bedroom door and opened it a bit.

'_What the hell!_' Shinju thought; he saw Karen crying in Haku's lap.

He rushed to his room.

"Get me Haku!" he ordered a passing servant

The servant nodded and rushed into Haku's room, and stood there.

"The Prince requests you see him now!" she said and left quickly

Haku nodded and got up then was pushed back down; he forgot all about Karen.

"Karen, I have to see Shinju" he said

She nodded and got up, wiping the tears from her eyes and watched as he walked out of the room.

"Stupid Shinju..." she muttered

Haku smiled as he left, that was the old Karen he knew.

"Where did you go?" Haku immediately asked the minute he entered Shinju's room

"Forget that! Why is Karen here!" he hissed

Haku frowned; Shinju had become meaner by the day. He waited and finally gathered enough courage to say this:

"You arrogant bastard, your too selfish to notice everyone's feelings!" Haku yelled "It's always 'Tomoe' this and 'Tomoe' that! CAN'T YOU EVER THINK OF ANYONE ELSE'S FEELINGS FOR ONCE!"

He shut his mouth and hoped for the best and not the worst. Karen was standing in the doorway, wide-eyed; Haku was the first to confront Shinju of his sins.

"I didn't need to hear that." Shinju replied coldly "Take him to 'You know where'"

Guards brushed past Karen and grabbed Haku and pulled him down the hallways, that's when Karen got mad.

"You're so selfish! No wonder no one likes you!" she yelled out

Shinju stood up and walked over to Karen, and right then and there he slapped her.

"A _little_ girl like you shouldn't argue in your kind of condition" he glared

"JERK!" she screamed at him

"Bh" Shinju said calmly

Her eyes widened and she ran out of the room crying, and ran into out of the room and into the north wing.

"That was a bit harsh, don't you think?" Tomoe said to Shinju

His attention turned to her, he adverted his gaze to the floor. He then looked up at her and tried to prevent her from leaving his room by holding her back by the hand. As he reached out and touched her bare skin his hand went through her wrist.

"You...you're" he jumped back a bit

She looked at him sadly

"I'm dead, I was hoping you wouldn't know." She said

"W-Why?" he asked

"Because you're the first person to respect my wishes, and visit my room." She said

"What wishes?" he asked

"I wished before I died, that everyone would pay their rightful respects everyday since I died...but instead your grandfather thought if keeping everyone away meant keeping me happy then he would do so...and he did." She turned away and left

Meanwhile with Haku-

He was chained to the wall, the guards enjoyed this moment of pain and torture. He closed his eyes as they hit the target; his chest. His eye's squeezed shut as the whip came in contact with his chest, and blood trickled down his shirt.

"Ahh!" he screamed as the whip struck him again

Blood splattered onto the surrounding walls and onto the floor, it made Haku uneasy to see blood; none the less his.

"This is what you get for making Master Shinju angry!" one said

He looked at them with a look of shear horror and pain, mixed with anger and sorrow. They growled at him and hit him harder each time they whipped him, each time more blood spilled to the ground and on their rough skin. Then the door swung open and there stood a red faced Karen.

"Stop this!" she ordered

They looked at herm stopping the whip; they grinned and advanced towards her...

"Hey. I never said to hurt the girl, did I?" Shinju asked standing behind Karen

"N-No sir!" they stumbled back in surprise

"Well then, continue finishing your duty. Make sure he's punished for each word he just said, which make it twenty-seven" he ordered

"You're a cruel and heartless prince!" Karen said "Getting others punished for your own sins.."

He ignored her and kept walking

"YOU'RE DOWNRIGHT SPOILED!" she screamed at him

He flinched, never had he heard Karen yell like that, nor did he like her for that matter.

"I may be spoiled, but I'm not heartless." He said to her and walked down the hall and out of her sight

She collapsed to the floor and broke down; she couldn't handle the pressure of her friend being tortured. Ever since her mother died, she ended up having a weak heart due to the fact she had cried everyday after that.

"She's cried so much her heart might give out at anytime." The doctor had said "She may die if she cries too much, I suggest you keep her happy"

Memories passed through her mind of the day they found her mother dead. Her eyes grew heavy, her heart raced, and she fainted.

Moments Later-

Tomoe strode down the hall, her face showed no emotion whatsoever. Her mind thought nothing, and her spirit felt confused. But as she reared around the corner she spotted someone picking up a young girl.

'_She looks as old as me..._' she thought '_Then again I'm dead..._'

A doctor rushed to the girl's side and did what he had to do.

"We need to get her to a room!" he said and helped pick her up

They ran off, taking the unconscious girl with them down the hall; she then heard cries of pain. So she floated into the one chamber where prisoners were kept. There a young boy was chained to the wall, being whipped at the same time.

"11...12.." the man with the whip counted

She floated behind the two men

"Ahem" she coughed

Haku looked up and to his surprise a girl was...err floating there behind the two men whipping him.

"Either you two turn around and answer my question or scream and run off like sissy's" she said

They turned to see who was talking to them, but when they saw Tomoe...

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" they screamed and ran out of the room

"I guess its scream and run." She said blinking

He blinked and stared at her.

"What was the question going to be?" he asked her

"That was the question." She answered

"Ok.." he murmured tilting his head down, and then looked back up at her once more. "You wouldn't happen to be Tomoe would you?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, and studied him; making sure he was Shinju's friend. The dark blue hair...the grey-silver eyes...yep this was definitely his friend.

"Yes. Yes I am. I am assuming you are Haku, Shinju's servant and best friend?" she said slowly

"Yea." He nodded

She nodded also and grabbed the key and unchained him; and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"You are hurt.." she bent down and looked at him

Haku got up a bit and tried to grab onto her shoulder for balance but ended up going right through her. His eyes widened, and he panicked (you would too if you found out she was dead!). Tomoe was a ghost none the less.

"Y-Y-You're.." his voice became shaky as he tried to speak

'_What if she tries to kill me!_' he looked around for something '_You can't kill a ghost, that's for sure_'

"I am aware of the fact that I am dead." She said calmly, she knew what he was thinking at that moment

"I see..." he grinned a bit

'_Pervert.._' she thought

"Does Shinju know abou-" he drifted off topic

"No he does not know." She lied

"Then how do you keep him from noticing?" Haku asked

"I..I stay far away enough so that he can't try and touch me for any reason." She lied once more "but...a girl.."

"Girl?"

"Yes, a girl about our age was carried off by a strange doctor of some sort." She said

'_Karen!_' he thought '_The doctor said she had a weak heart, and she might die!_'

Tomoe looked at him, she didn't know what else to say to someone who was staring off into space thinking of someone. She was stuck with a beaten up Haku, plus she could leave anytime she wanted but she didn't.

"Please..." he started pleading "Please take me to her..."

She looked at him with eyes full of sorrow, and she smiled weakly and nodded.

"No begging; I was going to show you anyways." She said and exited the room through the walls.

He followed her, only he used the door since he wasn't a ghost. The two kept walking down the hall and past other empty rooms until they came up to a door. Haku procedded to open it and he peered in; it was an all white room except for the light blue bed off to the side. Doctors were examining Karen as she laid there unconscious.

"Is she ok!" Haku yelled rushing into the room and stood by the doctor by her bed.

Tomoe watched and faded away, so no one would've seen her; for she could see only be out of the room for a limited amount of time.

"She's fine for now, we're just not exactly sure what her condition is though." The doctor said

He sat down quietly in a chair as the doctor went to fetch a nurse to contact Karen's doctor. Haku looked at Karen's face; she was pale, never had he seen her in this kind of condition. The last time he had seen her was when he was fourteen, as well as Shinju. After that he never heard from her again, except that her mother had died.

'_I can't tell her how I feel, it bears too much pain in my heart..._' he had thought, earlier in the day he planned to tell Karen the 'three certain words'.

He placed his hand beside hers that lay on the bed, and gripped it, he didn't want to bear the thought of losing her again.

"_Mother...?_" Karen spoke softly, she was still unconscious.

He looked at her, it seemed his feelings had never drifted from him, the ones for Karen at least.

"Karen?" Haku asked

No reply; so he decided to continue anyway even though she couldn't hear him (or that's what HE thinks)

"Karen, I've always had feelings for you, and I..." he couldn't continue...it would probably devastate her.

"I.." he tried again to say it

Shinju listened at the door, he never thought this day would come. But...somewhere in his heart he felt jealousy, for his feelings for Karen cared deeply for her.

"...love you" was all the words he heard as he returned to listen to Haku's attempt to say the 'three certain words'

He listened even more closely...

"I've always loved you...and for the past four years I've kept that love for you. I'd understand if you don't feel the same..." Haku mumbled and got up, and headed towards the door where Shinju was hiding behind.

Shinju panicked and dashed down the hallway and hid down the corner, he slumped up against the wall and took a deep breath. He was so lucky to not get caught; but...footsteps were heard behind him, so he gradually looked up.

"Sir?" Haku asked towering above Shinju

Shinju had a horrified look on his face until he realized who it was...

"Y-Yes!" he asked

"Why are you down here?" Haku questioned

"Umm...err...you see...I was..the maid..." he tried to find an excuse

"The maid accidentally took something by accident and you were trying to find her?" Haku asked thinking that was the exact reason why Shinju was in the hall leaning against the wall.

"Y-Yea! That's it! I still gotta find her!" Shinju got up and dashed down an uncertain hallway.

Haku blinked, Shinju said something right before he left...

"I'm sorry?" he tilted his head slightly, then he looked at the cuts on his arm "Ohh..."

Shinju had apologized! That was a first! It was the first time he had heard him actually apologize. Either way Haku smiled and headed back to Karen's room only to find her awake and red in the face.

'_Oh no..I made her mad.._' he dropped his head a little ways and took a seat in the chair he had previously been sitting in.

"H-Haku?" Karen stammered out

"Yes?" Haku answered

"Was all that you said just now...true?" she asked quietly

"Well..." he started smiling a bit "M-Maybe.."

She blushed; never had she thought Haku liked her.

"I...I don't understand.." she said softly "Why did you...why?"

He hesitated; he didn't have much of an excuse let alone a place to run. He certainly didn't want to run after Shinju, for he was punished because of his idiotic outburst and wasn't allowed to show his anger.

"I..just do." He said simply "I didn't realize that when you left four years ago I loved you..and when I heard of your condition just now it just kinda...slipped out..heh.."

"Oh..." she looked toward the big open window to her right, it showed the gardens located down below.

Shinju walked into the room and froze when he saw Haku and Karen looking at him.

'_Aww...crap..._' he thought and started backing out of the room

"You can come in..." Karen said narrowing her eyes at the window. "But if you've come here to ta-"

"Geez...you worry too much woman, I'm not here to take Haku away anyways...I came here to.." he started

"To what! Call me names! Torture me? Kill me?" she said loudly

"No..no...no...and no...I came here to apologize." He said coolly and stood next to Haku "I'm...s-s-sorr-ry for the way I acted...both of you.."

Haku started laughing, and so did Karen, they both laughed.

"What's so funny!" he yelled at the laughing duo

"You didn't practice THAT speech for very long!" they laughed, Haku gripped his side, and Karen's face grew back to normal color.

Shinju pouted a bit

"Fine. Don't accept!" he said dropping a package and ran out of the room.

They stopped abruptly and looked down at the fallen package. Haku leaned over and picked it up; Karen tried to look at it from her spot.

"What is it?" she asked suddenly

"Maybe a wedding proposal?" Haku joked

"Quit it.." she said snatching the package away from Haku as he got close enough for her arms to reach out.

"Wait! I think you sho-" he tried to finish his sentence

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!

Haku looked at her with wide eyes; she had ripped open the package and was now peering at the contents lying in her lap. It was a dress, and some shoes, obviously for Karen. Nothing in there was for him though...

"She has a very thoughtful heart." Karen smiled "Shinju's mother is the best."

Haku looked at her weirdly, his mother?

"His mother?" he asked

"Yes...Shinju's mother, you've never seen her before have you?" Karen questioned

He shook his head no.

"Well...about three and a half years ago I got a message saying that his mother had fallen ill and may die very soon..." she said "And I believed he would understand for my mother is dead and his is still alive."

"You mean she's alive? As in living?" Haku looked at her

"Yes. She's stayed alive and gradually getting better each day for the past three years.." she said

"I think that's why he's gotten so selfish lately...he use to be so nice..and gentle" Haku mumbled twiddling his fingers together

"Yea...and when I got here he didn't act the same as he used to...he changed that year..and that change has affected him.." she replied with saddened eyes as she peered down at the bed. "Every time I visit she would always give me gifts and shower me with affection, like I was her own daughter that she never had. She depended on Shinju to take over the throne.."

"But the pressure got to him once his mother got sick right?" Haku said blinking

"Yep, his father never spent time with him, and his mother was always away but managed to spend very little time with him while she stayed at the castle. So he's been alone all his life pretty much...cause you were serving under his father before you met Shinju" she said slowly

"And how would you know all of this?" Shinju reappeared standing in the doorway.

"All you had to do was just hand over the package then take off and run, then you needn't come back here...but look at the shoes! They're damaged now!" she showed Shinju the scoffed shoes.

He grunted and walked over to the shoes and took them in his hands and examined them, he held them close to his eye to check for marks; he then handed then back to her.

"They're perfectly fine" he said

He glared at him

"YOU JUST TAKE ONE LOOK AT THEM AND YOU TELL ME THEIR 'FINE'! DOES THIS LOOK FINE!" she ripped off the tag

"Now it's damaged" both Shinju and Haku said

"I now realize that." She stated putting the shoes in Haku's hands.

Haku looked down at the shoes now located in his palms, damaged.

"Why give them to me?" he questioned "I don't wear girly shoes...it's a waste of money to give them to someone else when you received them from someone else as a gift?"

"Could you repair them?" she asked quietly, mumbling

"I don't know how.." he laughed slightly

"Here. Lemme take 'em." Shinju grumbled and took the shoes "C'mon Haku, let's leave the _sick_ girl to rest..."

Haku smirked, he knew Karen hated being alone to rest like she was supposed to, she never liked being the only sick one in the room, or the only one in the room.

"Hey wait! Wait! DON'T LEAVE ME!" she screamed as they shut her door and headed down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Haku asked

"..." Shinju looked away

"Ok. Ok. I forgive you of your sins, now where are we going?" he asked once more

"You'll see.." Shinju said taking a sharp right and down towards the royal quarters.

"Why the..." Haku started

"Hush." Shinju said and stopped at a bright blue door, and knocked on it.

"Who is it?" a maid peeked through open part of the door. "Oh Master Shinju it's you."

She opened the door and let them in, the room was lit with candles and there was vanilla scent all over the room.

"W-Where are we?" Haku asked

"Shinju? Is that you?" a small voice asked, it was a woman's.

Haku looked forward to where Shinju was looking, and a bed was there. Teal curtains covered all around the bed, and a woman-like figure was apparently sitting up.

"Who is that?" Haku whispered

"Hush!" Shinju whispered harshly "Yes it's me mother."

'_Mother!_'

"Is Karen ok?" she asked softly, her voice nothing lower than a whisper

"Yes mother, she's fine, only a faint attack like the doctor said" Shinju sat by the bed and held his mother's frail hand.

"Oh good...I can never see why you never get along with her anymore.." she said

Shinju smiled weakly.

"The doctor said my illness is getting worse though..." she said "I may not live for too long.."

"What!" Shinju yelled "You can't die!"

"I know you don't want me to die..." she said softly "But it can't be helped...this illness of mine..it gets worse each day"

Haku blinked out the tears about to burst out of his eyes; he didn't know what was really going on. HE stood quiet as a rock until Shinju turned to him and mumbled something.

"What is it?" Haku asked "I couldn't hear you very well."

He mumbled it once again, it was something about introducing?

"Introduce yourself..." he said harshly, and glared at Haku

Haku nodded quickly and bowed at the shadowy figure.

"Hello there Queen Himakari, my name is Haku, and I-" he started

"Yes, yes...I know. Shinju talks about you when he visits.." she said

He could see her smiling face even though it was covered with a teal veil from the curtains. Her smile could be seen even with her face covered.

"I'll leave you here for awhile, do whatever my mother says. Got it?" Shinju asked kindly

Haku nodded, and watched as he exited the door and into the hall.

"Come sit..please" she pleaded

He went over and sat in Shinju's chair he had once sat on, and he looked in. He still couldn't see her face.

"Please do tell me about yourself..." she murmured "I never really have company every so often...I must be lucky today."

"Yes...you must be!" Haku smiled "Though I do have one question...why is Shinju so...so.."

"Distracted? Vile, and cruel?" she asked "Well..I regret not spending time with him so much..the result of my actions led to this attitude of his.."

They stayed silent for the next few minutes until someone broke the silence...

"Mistress?" a woman in a nurse outfit approached the bed gently "It's time for your medicine."

"Yes, I know that but could you give me a few more minutes?" she asked kindly

"Yes Mistress.." she bowed and closed the door behind her.

"How did you fall ill? Why did you not spend so much time with Shinju? How come yo-" Haku started to ask all kinds of questions

She laughed a bit and started to think, then after a while she started to answer

"Well...I was visiting my sister-in-law and she had an illness and somehow I caught it because I spent too much time with her by being too close to her. I never really spent much time with Shinju because I was always busy with work, and I'm going to have to let Shinju answer the last question.." she said

The nurse came back in and shooed Haku out, and he walked out slowly. Shinju was waiting for him, as was Tomoe.

"Tomoe? Shinju? What are you two doing out here?" he asked as he approached them

They looked at each other, then back at Haku.

"You ask too many questions.." Shinju said "Plus you took about half an hour, which is unusual for you to talk that long.."

"Considering you rarely like to talk, unless it's to certain people." Tomoe said

"That's not nice.." he said "I just want my question answered.."

"You should've taken that as a compliment" Tomoe smiled "I told Shinju about our meeting.."

Haku then felt a wave of regret wash over him; he wished Shinju didn't take him to his mother, for now he felt sorry for Shinju. Shinju obviously had no experience with love. Neither did Tomoe.

"Let's go now..." Shinju turned and walked ahead.

"Karen...doesn't know about Tomoe does she?" Haku asked quietly afraid of being punished

"No.." Shinju said "And I'd appreciate it if you never tell her.."

Tomoe and Haku looked at Shinju in surprise, then they looked at each other in surprise. Shinju was never this quiet, and they watched as he walked farther on, leaving them behind.

"I thought you had a minimum of staying outside the East Wing?" Haku asked Tomoe

"Shinju went and fetched me, he said he wanted to talk to use about something about my past or something like that..." she said looking at Shinju the whole time.

Haku walked after Shinju, not orders were given not to follow him so he was safe at the moment. Soon enough they entered a room and Shinju made Haku sit down.

"I want to know the whole story..." he said

Haku looked confused, more to the legend? Errr...story, her life story? Tomoe's life story?

"You mean my whole entire life story?" Tomoe asked

"Yea. That's what I said wasn't it." Shinju asked

"No...you said..." Haku started

"Oh forget what I said, just say what I want to know." He ordered

Haku shut his mouth and sat tight, he couldn't stand being in a room with a dead person AND a prince; IN THE SAME ROOM! No wonder Shinju got all fidgety when Haku reminded him about 'the incident'. It was soooooooo horrible that no one could explain what had really happened. (And there's no way you can make me say it, either. Ha Ha. VERY funny...)

"I...can't.." Tomoe looked away

Shinju stared at her intently, and then adverted his gaze towards Haku.

"Why not?" he asked softly

"Because I don't remember.." she answered, looking as clueless as possible

"What!" Haku yelled sitting up "Why can't you remember?"

"Because..I just don't" she answered

Shinju watched the two, he started getting jealous.

"Will the both of you please be quiet!" he yelled, throwing his hands up in the air

They looked at him and looked back at each other then back at Shinju. Slowly they nodded.

"Good." He crossed his arms "We're getting nowhere, and besides I spent the last half hour studying about the raid."

Haku nodded and crossed his legs,

'_I know it's a girly thing, but who cares, I don't that's for sure._' He thought, staring at his master

"By the way...when do I get to go home?" Haku asked

Shinju paused, and thought, and thought, and thought. He didn't know his servants were supposed to be let go to visit their families, none the less, his.

"Well?" Haku asked, impatient.

Tomoe, well..floated.., waiting for Shinju's reply on Haku's request.

"I..think you'd better go tomorrow." Shinju said "I think it's best we let you go as soon as possible."

Tomoe stared at Shinju, what was there so important? He had his own life, was he sneaking into Haku's?

Haku just blinked, and waited for something to break the silence. He sat, and sat, and sat, and sat..and...-

"ARGH! Stop the silence!" Haku said, standing up abruptly

Shinju stayed calm and cool, waiting for something to come to mind.

"I have nothing to say." He finally said "And I am totally bored out of my mind."

Tomoe laughed, and giggled.

"YOUR bored?" she laughed "I thought the word 'bored' was only used by commoners like me!"

"You are no commoner!" Shinju yelled at her

She stopped laughing instantly...did he just say..

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" she asked softly

Shinju blushed and turned away, he swirled his chair ninety degrees's around so no one could see his face; Haku just blinked and thought for a moment he saw Shinju blushing.

"Ahem?" a servant was at the door

Haku quickly got up and rushed in front of the servant, blocking her view of Tomoe; Shinju's blush faded and he turned his attention to the servant.

"Yes? What is it? Can't you see I'm busy here." Shinju narrowed his eyes at the servant

"Eh! I'm sorry! I didn't know.." she bowed and started out

"No need to walk off, just...knock next time." He said

The servant smiled

"Yes sir!" she smiled happily

Tomoe took the chance and disappeared back to the room, without anyone noticing.

"Tomoe?" Haku whispered as Shinju stood in front of Haku

No answer.

"She's not here sir." Haku whispered gently to Shinju

Shinju nodded and led the servant out of the room and talked.

"I see..." Shinju nodded and sent her on her way

"See what?" Haku asked coming out of the room, gently shutting the door.

"Karen's gone missing." Shinju stated

Haku's mind stayed in shock until the words finally sinked in.

"Karen...gone...missing.." Shinju repeated slowly, waving his hand in front of his face

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SHE'S GONE! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO! ISN'T ANYONE PANICKING! WHY ISN'T ANYONE PANICKING!" Haku let out, gripping his hair as if he were to rip it all out

"CALM DOWN, DAMMIT!" Shinju gripped Haku's shoulder's firmly "She's not dead!"

Haku's eyes went the size of coconuts and he screamed like a girl and fainted.

"I said she's NOT dead." Shinju repeated, obviously annoyed "I know where she is anyways."

Haku quickly stood up and gripped Shinju's shoulders and shook him back and forth.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Haku almost yelled

"She's obviously in the garden as she always is." Shinju said

"Oh.." Haku let go

They walked to the garden and through the big white fence...Karen was sitting under the archway surrounded by flowers. Her brown hair was plastered against her face.

"Somehow..I don't think I told you so just doesn't quite say it" Shinju said

"**Shut it**" Haku grumbled

Shinju walked over to the archway and leaned on it, he looked at her weirdly.

"You fell out of bed, and into the pond didn't you?" he asked grinning

"Huh? Oh..you again.." she mumbled "Yes..I just so happened to climb out the window and accidentally fall into the pond.."

"Oh? Is that so?" Shinju grinned still

"Stop that stupid grin of yours, and why didn't you tell me that you put a damn pond in front of my window." She growled at him

"Hey...mother put it there. Not me." he said frowning "She wanted it there in the first place"

"Why the hell would she want a damn pond? She's already got like..five fountains.." she said

"Six."

"Huh? Six?"

"Yep. She added one to the balcony by her room."

"Damn..her and her water resources." She finished

"Umm...anyone notice I'm here?" Haku asked

"He freaked when I told him what the servant said" Shinju said plainly

"I did not freak!" Haku yelled

"Sure you didn't. Your eyes just happened to go as big as coconuts and you just so happened to scream like a girl.." Shinju said sarcastically

"Ahhh...so that's what that scream was.." Karen nodded

Haku's cheeks went a slight pink of embarrassment.

"So? Maybe I did freak..." Haku mumbled under his breath "I didn't do it on purpose..it was just a reaction.."

"here. As a repayment of your deeds I'll have one of your family members stay for a few months at the castle." Shinju said

Haku was brought back to his subject, long after the question had been asked, about an hour ago. He wondered which part of his would come and stay at the castle...stupid question...everyone would..duh!

"Umm..can my whole family come?" he asked

"No"

"Why not!"

"Because we only have enough room in the mansion/castle for you and a family member to share a room with."

"Oh..wait a sec..there are about a hundred more rooms! And they're empty!"

"Those are being occupied by MY relatives"

"..."

"Quit it."

"..."

"CUT IT OUT!"

"...b-"

"I SAID STOP!"

"..."

"Your driving me nuts with the silence!" Shinju yelled

"..."

"You either cut it out or no family."

"What do you want me to do then? Bark like a dog?"

"No. Just stop the damn silence!"

"Ok." Haku smiled, he had won...

Meanwhile...

Tomoe watched from her window..

"If only I was alive.." she mumbled, her dark brown hair lay against her clothing.

She watched as Karen, Haku, and Shinju argued..

"At least they don't hear silence as often as I do.." she smiled a bit

She continued to watch them, a thought filled her mind...the day she left her home to serve under Shinju's grandfather or was it father? Well it didn't matter, because on that day she vowed never to fall in love again.

Years before present time-

"Why are you leaving?" a boy with brown hair and soft green eyes

"To serve under the king.." she replied sadly "I've been summoned to serve the king and his family.."

"But.." the boy argued "..Koryu isn't here anymore..there'd be no one to come back to.."

"I know..there's nothing to come back to.." she mumbled "Except you"

The boy smiled with joy and hugged her, tears running down his face.

"You're a big boy..your eight years old, you can live all alone, right?" she smiled

He nodded

"It's not like I'm going to die anytime soon. Besides if I did, I would give you all the money I had." She said

"Oh sister.." the boy hugged her tighter "Koryu wouldn't have let you go..at all.."

She laughed a bit, Koryu had brown hair and green eyes like her brother. He was the one she was supposed to get married to..until that fateful day..

"It's ok.." she said softly, gently hugging him back

"...why did he have to die?" the boy asked

"Because..Jordan..it was his time.." she bent down and wiped his tears "..and don't start blaming it on the arrow that hit him, or the person who shot it..he just got in the way.."

"..but it was the person's fault.." Jordan looked up at her "He shot that arrow on purpose..I could tell!"

"Hush." She stood up "That's enough.."

Jordan sighed, and nodded. He watched her climb in the awaiting car with her suitcase, and he waved...waiting until the day she came back..

Present Time-

'**_It's not like I'm going to die anytime soon._**' Those nine words ran through her mind, repeatedly, never stopping.

"I broke..my promise..and my one and only love ended up dead.." she felt her own tears on the brim of her eyes, no one could else feel her tears, yet her own feelings.

'_I think I'm falling in love again..' _she thought to herself '_But...I can't help it..I don't remember! Wait..**who** am I falling in love with?_'

She peered out the window, and looked at Shinju laughing, she smiled lightly.

"I..think I am falling in love again..and this time...this time..I won't mess up." She said slowly "I think I love..him.."

She wondered if her brother was alive, he'd be about thirty-nine right now..counting her thirty years dead, and the one year she served under Shinju's grandfather? No father, right? Oh she was so confused, she couldn't remember who she served under anymore. That was a bad thing..she couldn't even remember what she did as a servant..!

'**_You are no commoner!_**' her eyes widened, had Shinju not said that she wouldn't feel this way '_I don't know whether to love him or to hate him..I can't say I despise him...I can't...I..I..I...I...love..._'

Please Review! It would help a lot, to me an LilYasha


End file.
